edpfandomcom-20200214-history
AniMat's Reviews - Gravity Falls
AniMat's Reviews - Gravity Falls '''is the 24th episode of AniMat's Reviews (Specials) and is the 3rd review of Season 2017. When things feel like it's getting odd, AniMat head down to the place of weirdness with Disney XD's animated series Gravity Falls, created by Alex Hirsch. As from all the mysteries and secrets we have encountered, from Gravity Falls Oregon, one mystery may remain for AniMat to solve as to why he would give this series the AniMat's Seal of Approval and a score of a perfect '''10/10? Do you really what to know why is that reason? Well then Let's Find out. The Plot of the Series For those who are new to this: Gravity Falls about the adventure of the Pine twins Dipper and Mabel, who are sent to live with their Great-Uncle Stan's tourist trap: The Mystery Shack for the summer, along with making friends with the co-workers Wendy and Soos. Throughout the show ever since Dipper found a mysterious journal, the crew would encounter with the supernatural that's been happening around the town, to learn what they are, and to even learn a little bit about themselves. As the series progress, it gets a lot deeper into the plot and shows a lot more to what is to the characters. Going behind the scenes: The creator of the show Alex Hirsch, based the series on the events that took place in his childhood, along with having summer vacations with his twin sister Ariel and hanging out with this Grandpa Stan.  '''Now to the series itself: '''This show may seem like one of those "Scooby-Doo" like series with the whole mystery elements and comedy that would find in that kind of shows. In this, however, can term to be more complex than the mysteries themselves. In every episode, the subject to the unknown is the plot of the story, along with being character driven to the focus of the people of the shack and to uncover the biggest secrets that would encompass the entire show. Like "Who's the author of the journals? Why are things happening so weirdly or What evil forces that are needed to be stopped?" Along with some humor in between, what the show's biggest strength is how it's all put together. As of each episode has a capability to produce its own story that would even include some suspense and action, while also giving some character development to the main cast, for the audience to actually care about them and to have a moment for them to learn about the importance of family and friendship.  'For show entirely: '''What every episode offer can have so much substance to the point give out so many reasons to why it's so enjoyable to watch. It's even noticeable to how impressive it was all thought out, that it even hard to even imagine another show that would even pay close attention to detail on the continuity and the reminders to what happened currently leading to something that is more interesting. The Television Animation '''When it comes to the animation: '''Although it may look simple as much as other standard cartoons like the designs on the characters. But like the town itself, it is what outside of the people that make this show animation interestingly unique.￼ ' For the Designs itself: From all the creature or the supernatural Dipper and Mabel had to face, they each can have a more distinctive take on what they're supposed to be and can have a different approach to either be comical or creepy. For example, The Gnomes or the Manota￼urs can term to be funnier looking than the ￼usual mythical creatures, some like the multibear or the dinosaurs can term to have more of a realistic look, and the other creatures like the Shapeshifter, the Arachnimorph or the Summerween Trickster can provide a more scary approach to their design for the series to have a darker tone. 'Alongside with that: '''The show even has some great character animation. even if it's only made for television, the show really show some entertainment with how the character would move or what they do to solve the problem. (''Or in this case, see the way of Mabel goofing off) 'As for the backgrounds: '''They are another strong element in the animation. Although some may get overlooked, It does have a big factor in its tone. As the execution is so well done with the representation of a small modern town in a forest, along with the use of color to give a natural look, like the uses of green, brown and the strong different shades of reds and yellow. (''And of course with Mabel and her '' ''technicolored sweaters) '''Not Only that: '''What is most amazing about the animation, is the multiple uses of media. Unlike other shows where they use it for only humor, this one uses it in order to enhance the story. Rather it is pixel art for video-game references, stop-motion, puppetry or computer animation, which has to be the best use since it really blends together with the 2D environment. So well that not even some animated movies aren't capable of doing. With the story being impressive, the animation is really capable of the supernatural. The Series of Characters '''As sta ted before: '''Gravity Falls is known to be a character-driven story. Not only does it follow to the main characters, but it even follows to the people of Gravity Falls. What gives this show it's identity is the entire town's own memorable cast, in which some even play a huge part in the story, and to even give more development to the Pines Family. Rather it is Officer Blubs and Durlen, to Candy and Grenda, Old Man McGucket, Pacifica, and many more, they all each prove to have a function to the town can have a moment to shine rather be taken seriously or to just go crazy with whatever they're given. '''With the Villains of the show: '''There is Lil Gideon and Bill Cipher. With the power, they possessed really proved they can be very intimidating enemies. Especially for Bill since he really seems to have all the power to control all the weirdness that has been happening throughout the town. '''And now to our ' Main Cast in the Shack: '''Starting with Wendy, she's the teenager that every kid would want to be, alway laid back, solve every problem, and always ready to have fun or party, while also have the charm to feel cooler to hang out with. Soos is the comedy relief who is always kind hearted and would always want to help. However he can be very clumsy and is basically a good definition of a dork. With Grunkle Stan, he's the owner of the shack who is known to be a notorious con-artist. Although he may seem more like a cranky cheapskate money lover, (But without spoiling) the series would go out to reveal there is a lot more in him, and shows that he can have a heart for his niece and nephew. '''For the Main Twins of the series:' Mabel is the embodiment of child optimism. She always sees the bright side of everything and tends to always have fun where ever she goes, while also have a preteen mindset of have a crush on every boy she meets. As for her brother Dipper, he's more of a geeky-type of kid who would always focus to find out the biggest mysteries of Gravity Falls ever since he was first to find the journal. However he can have setback to his plans that don't always work in his favor as he can tend to be awkward, easily fighten, and his obsessions can really get the best of him. The only criticism here about this series, is Dipper can get a bit repetitive with his motivation to get close to his crush on Wendy, which is really wasn't going anywhere. But that was just nitpicking and it was easily resolved later in the series. But even with only one flaw: The characters here are all fantastic, as these characters can present their own charm to the series, that it make them easily lovable and relatable, along with some amazing voice acting. Rather be Jason Ritter as Dipper, Kristen Schaal as Mabel, and especially Alex Hirsch himself who provide a variety of voices to a lot of the characters, such as Grunkle Stan, Soos, Bill Cipher and many more. (There is also another actor who did an amazing job in his role as well, but since he only appeared in the last quarter of the series this might be consider a major spoiler.) With some lovable characters and great voice acting, this has really establish on what makes this show so awesome. The Series overall Gravity Falls is Easily one of Disney's Greatest animated Series! '''Even thought the show is short for only about 2 seasons, each episode has to offer an '''engaging story, '''along with a lot of heart''' and humor, creatively amazing animation, fantastic voice acting, and a beloved cast of characters. Recommendation: '''This show is a must watch for everyone. So much so, it's even worth rewatching for fans to catch all the little easter eggs, and codes hidden all over every episode. And since this is only a 40 episode series, it also wouldn't hurt to binge watch the entire series, along with helping connect the dots to the big conclusion. And so it has come to a conclusion that this mystery of the Gravity Falls series has been solved! Trivia *When discussing about the series, AniMat himself was actually interested to see the series for himself, but since he's more of a movie critic and not really use to watching televison shows, he had never got the time. *In the beginng of the review he finds the actual journal from the series in some part that seems to be a pantry *This is a patreon request from '''Nick J. *'Chad Lewis '''from '''Lewtoons '''makes a cameo in this review **In it, he potrays himself as Nick J as a cover up name, and sends the journal from an alternate dimesion *Before he began his review, he does his own take on the Gravity Falls Intro **During it, he would read a page of the journal then write it down, take a miniature magnifying glass and place it over the page, walk upside down, take a Pikachu plush and let it magnifies a Spectacular Spiderman Blu-ray, be caught on camera reading another book rather then the journal, and look through the ''Gravity Falls wiki on the computer. *In the end he does the same with the outro, only to fix the upside down situation that happened eariler **While at the same time he even made his own secret code which it was: Fpuzrohybpx *His Epic Mickey Art piece can be seen in this *This review marks the debut of the third Animat's Seal of Approval design, replacing the design that was present between 2013 to 2017 Video __NOEDITSECTION__